


a quiet moment

by PhoenixFalling



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, I really love this show and this ship, The Perfect Moment, april can not come back soon enough, femslash feb, just a little kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalling/pseuds/PhoenixFalling
Summary: just a really quick one shot where they kiss after a mission.I thought it would be a nice change of pace where it's a quiet moment where they kiss rather than in a moment of loud confusion and arguing.





	a quiet moment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm about 3k words in the next crossover chapter, I'm really stumped so I thought I would just toss this out 
> 
> I'm going to visit my dad in a couple weeks so I'm trying to jump start my school work so I can enjoy my time in Orlando.

Another mission completed, another magical fugitive locked away until the Time Bureau could figure out what to do with the decent ones. The magical creatures that were not out for blood, but just wanted to live their lives alongside humans. It was growing increasingly harder to avoid injuring these creatures to the best of their abilities, especially when, say, they had to somehow calm down a pack of werewolves.

Zari sat at the ramp of the jumpship, finishing off a basket of small donuts covered in chocolate icing. Mick and Constantine were out having fun to celebrate their success, taking advantage of the party scene in late 1970 London. She had given them two hours to have some fun before she tracked them down and dragged them by the ear back to the jumpship. Two hours was already pushing her limit to being alone with Charlie. 

Of what she personally considered the B Team, only one had chosen to accompany her back to their time traveling vehicle. Beside her sat a (former) shapeshifter that bore the familiar face of an ally. Somehow Charlie was easily able to make a name of herself, she could not be any more different from Amaya. She was loud, rude, abrasive, and got under Zari's skin unlike anyone she had ever met. But there were times when she was quieter, kinder, and admittedly even fun to hang out with. Sometimes. 

And sometimes, the two argued more than a 90 year old couple during a game of Uno. During those infuriating hours when she just wanted Charlie to shut up, she partially wanted to shut her up with a kiss. She was so used to arguing, these scarce peaceful moments were scary and foreign because things got awkward very quickly. 

She really wasn’t in the mood to go out for a fun dinner and drinks (not that she would drink) this time. Zari took a nasty hit from one of the werewolves, nothing too serious but her aching shoulder would not be fixed until they got back to the Waverider. By aching, she meant her entire right side of her body was stiff from being slammed into a brick wall. She sent already sent a message to Gideon, but the A Team was busy with something else so they were stuck here for awhile. 

Zari didn’t really mind, minus the pain; it was nice watching the bustling city life without actually human interaction. She would rather have a tolerable drunk Constantine and separate a Mick from a bar fight than to hear Sara scolding them that they should have been more careful. 

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how mad is Sara going to be about the mob?” Charlie asked, trying to break through awkward tension that started to build. A small part of Zari wanted her to have gone with the boys, things tended to get either very loud or very quiet when they were alone, rarely in between. At the mention of the mob, Zari let out a groan, not really wanted to be reminded of their disastrous yet successful capturing of six werewolves. 

She had to admit that Charlie did look rather pretty tonight, with the dark dusk light lining her tan face in a bluish highlight. Zari realized with a start that she didn’t answer Charlie yet, judging by a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, uh, 5? 7 and a half? Hopefully John and Mick won’t burn down half the city, but that would at least take away the blame from me,” she admitted, astounded at how easy it was to talk to her when Charlie wasn’t purposefully being a pain in the ass.

“Aw, she’s not gonna blame you,” Charlie bumped their shoulders together, spiking Zari’s heart rate to jump from steady to a rate that should be fatal.

“It’s Sara. Who else is she going to blame? Not her golden boy and certainly not John,” she sighed heavily, head falling against her palms. Zari winced visibly, desperately wishing for the boys to hurry up so she could get that fixed.

“Don’t worry, she’ll get over it pretty quickly,” Charlie said, oddly growing quiet. She was picking up a strange vibe, that there was something else she was going to say. “How are you feeling? You hit that wall very hard.”

Zari wasn’t entirely convinced that this is what she meant to say, but she couldn’t push away the rush of feelings that presented itself when she glanced at Charlie,”I’m a little bruised but I’ll live.”

“Well. Good. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” she smiled, sending an entire flock of butterflies loss in Zari’s belly. She tried to push them aside, telling herself that Charlie would never like her back. Charlie was a wild spirit, not one to be tied down. Than again, she could not resist a feeling of doubt because Sara Lance of all people found love.

“Oh?” Zari forced herself to speak since she was completely stumped and clueless on what to say. 

“Well-yeah-er… I mean, if it wasn’t for you- and Ray I guess- than I’d be sitting on my ass in hell. You fought for me when Sara wanted to lock me to the Bureau's prison after we turned you into a cat. I’ve never had someone that stood up for me after I fucked up,” Charlie murmured earnestly, scooting closer so that there was barely any space between them. 

She had never seen Charlie so flustered, she was typically so laid back and so self-assured. “Don’t make me regret that decision,” Zari replied with a feeble smile. “You’re fun to keep around. You keep me young.” Young? Seriously? What the hell was she on? She usually wasn’t this much of a mess, this wasn’t some cruddy high school movie where the girl was an idiotic mess because the big white jock smiled at her. 

And yet, Charlie laughed. The adorable little chuckle that really brought out the shimmering golden flecks of gold in her dark chestnut eyes. “I’ll say one thing, Zari Tomaz. You’ve got balls, blasting the alpha with your powers.”

“Well, she was charging at some civilians. I coul-” Zari was abruptly cut off by the utter surprise of Charlie kissing her. She froze for a brief second, too shocked to react. Charlie pulled away, clearly embarrassed by her impulsive reaction as she tucked a piece a stray hair behind her ear. 

“Sorry,” she whispered, averting her gaze from Zari,”I couldn’t help myself.” 

The second Charlie uttered that last word and before Zari could stop herself, she closed the gap between them by kissing Charlie. Immediately there as a connection, as Charlie eagerly kissed her back. It was rougher than she expected, but that only encouraged her to press harder against her soft lips. Months of tension, of arguing, of longing looks and light touches led to this moment. A wildfire of emotions raged throughout her bones, it felt so good to finally do this. Zari never wanted this moment to end. 

She didn’t want to stop but her lungs were demanding air after a minute so they were forced to seperate. Zari could feel her cheeks burning, her entire body felt like it was on fire.

“Wow,” Charlie said quietly with a bright smile, their foreheads leaning together.

“Wow,” she repeated, unable to fight the broad smile that was forming on her own lips. “Maybe we can lead, that may lessen the scolding.”

“Eh, doubtful,” the shapeshifter shrugged before wrapping her hands around Zari’s neck, pulling her in for another kiss.


End file.
